


New Year's Eve

by uumea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Different Universities, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumea/pseuds/uumea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is alone on New Years and is absolutely not angry with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to listen to Pink's 'True Love' if you don't already know it and are a shipper of IwaOi. This is not a Songfic but trust me. You want to listen to it.

It was New Years Eve and Oikawa Tooru was bored out of his mind.

To be fair, he had brought this upon himself. It wasn't like no one had invited him to any parties. In fact, there had been an abundance of very promising invitations to big events as well as shy inquiries after two-on-two rendezvous by members of all genders. Even at university, he was just as popular as he had alway been. Obviously.

And no, he didn't hate the people he had turned down. He had actually managed to find a couple of new friends and quite a number of his fellow students were people he already knew from the volleyball tournaments back in high school. Not that he had really befriended any of them. They were, after all, still his rivals, at least that's what he tried to tell himself repeatedly when they greeted him in the hallways. But no, hate wasn't the reason he was alone on New Years Eve.

It was the fact that somehow he had thought that he would be spending New Year's with his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime. They had done so for as long as he could remember, watching trashy movies and playing video games while waiting for the clock to strike midnight. So, naturally, that's what he had assumed would be happening this time, never mind the fact that they were now living two hours away from each other.

But apparently, he had been wrong.

-

Just after christmas, where they had both gone back home to their families, they had been hanging out at Oikawa's family home when Oikawa had casually asked who's place the two of them would be spending their New Year's at. Iwaizumi had looked at him with a strange expression on his face and swallowed hard before answering.

“Listen, uh… I've sort of agreed to go to this party. Sugawara invited me and I didn't wanna seem rude, you know? Also you've probably got tons of options yourself, hords of fangirls and -boys that hope to snatch a midnight's kiss from you, am I right?“

Oikawa had given him his brightest smile and a peace sign.

“Of course, Iwa-chan! How exciting! Imagine you volunteering to go to a party – there'll be strangers and alcohol there and everything!“ he had cocked his head in wonder. “Who knows, you might even meet a nice girl and get your own midnight kiss and who knows, maybe you'll finally get lai- oww, Iwa-chan! Mean!“

-

In truth, he hadn't been nearly as unfazed by the whole thing as he had pretended to be. He had felt pretty snubbed and also quite hurt. In retrospect, assuming that Iwa-chan would want to spend New Year's with him had probably been presumptuous and naive and he couldn't help blaming himself for his disappointment.

But well, there he was. It was 8:15 PM on December 31st and Oikawa was lying on his couch, zapping through the different channels on his TV and trying to find something interesting to watch. Wasn't New Year's Eve supposed to be the day when all the good movies were on?

After suffering through another five minutes of some random, boring-ass comedy show he gave up with an exasperated sigh and turned the tv on mute, pondering on what to do next.

He could just go to a party. But he had declined every single offer with boasting proclamations that he already had other, very important plans. But of course he was so very sorry to miss it. So that wasn't an option. Showing up would mean admitting that he actually had absolutely nothing to do and that just wouldn't do. He had his pride.

It was too early to sleep. The TV programme was a disgrace, he had finished playing every video game he owned and studying while on break was just not something he did. So, he decided to text Iwa-chan.

_8:18_

_iwa-chan!_

_8:18_

_iwa-chaaaaan???_

 

**8:22**

**what?**

 

_8:22_

_i'm boooooored ｡･ﾟﾟ･o（ｉДｉ）o･ﾟﾟ･｡_

_8:22_

_entertain me !!!!_

_8:23_

_iwa-chan?!!??! don't leave me! i'm all alone !! OTL_

 

**8:23**

**why are you alone? aren't you at a party?**

 

Shit. He had forgotten that Iwa-chan thought he was also going to a party.

 

_8:25_

_ahh, yesss, i am ! but it's too early, no one's here, i'm all by myself and it's boring !!・゜・(ノД`)_

 

**8:25**

**really? there's tons of people where i am**

 

_8:26_

_ah, you wouldn't understand it, iwa-chan. cool people parties for cool people like me start later, it's fashionable !!_

 

**8:26**

**then why are you there already**

 

_8:27_

_i was bored, there is nothing good on tv !!_

_8:32_

_iwa-chan?!! have you forsaken me?_

_8:33_

_iwa-chan pleaaaase, i can't take this horrendous comedy show anymore answer me i will die of boredom_

 

**8:34**

**chill, i have people to talk to. that's what you do at parties**

 

_8:35_

_booo-ring! iwa-chan, you are very no fun!_

 

**8:35**

**that doesn't even make any sense**

**8:35**

**wait, why are you watching bad comedy shows when you should be at a party?**

 

Fuck. Be cool. He totally won't notice.

 

_8:35_

_ahh, there's a tv here! the host is letting me use it while we wait for other people!_

 

Good one. He'll never see through that!

 

**8:36**

**why don't you just talk to him if the show is so bad?**

**8:37**

**oikawa?**

**8:39**

**… you're at home, aren't you**

 

_8:40_

_what?! no!!! that'd be so lame, i'm not a loser who spends new years alone at home with nothing better to do than text his boring best friend!!_

 

**8:41**

**oikawa.**

 

_8:42_

_that'd be so embarassing haha imagine someone declining all invitations they get because they thought they already had plans for new years but turns out they don't so they're all alone and miserable haha they should make a show about that that'd be HILARIOUS_

 

**8:45**

**… fuck**

**8:47**

**oikawa?**

**8:48**

**don't move**

 

_9:05_

_iwa-chan??? ｢(ﾟ <ﾟ)ﾞ?? _

_9:20_

_did you die? are you telling everyone my amazing story idea ?? i bet everyone thinks you're super funny now because of my comedic talent you may thank me later_

_9:40_

_?????????_

Oikawa had taken to counting the little bumps on his wallpaper while wondering why Iwa-chan had stopped answering him. He had probably decided that partying was better than texting. Maybe someone interesting had started talking to him and he had gotten distracted. With a jolt, Oikawa sat up straight.

Maybe Refreshing-kun was talking to Iwa-chan. Maybe they were connecting and finding common interests and developing feelings and kissing and- No. He had to stay calm. Sugawara was most likely dating his captain. Ex-captain? So he wouldn't be flirting with Iwa-chan. Although, he could set a good example for Iwa-chan. Dating his ex-captain? Iwa-chan should consider that.

With a dramatic sigh he let himself fall back on the couch, one arm draped over his forehead in such a manner that would make every Shakespeare actor turn green with envy. His life sure wasn't easy.

Oikawa turned his head to look at the clock on the wall. 10:58PM. He had spend quite a lot of time thinking about his best friend. Admittedly, he always did. Which was really no way to go about life, was it? Always thinking about your best friend. Missing your best friend. Being incurably in love with your best friend.

Another sigh left his lips just as his doorbell rang, surprising him and making him jolt upright, thereby hitting his foot on the coffee table. Swearing loudly, he limped to the door, wondering who in the hell would be bothering him at this time of night, on New Year's Eve nonetheless.

“Who is it?“ he shouted, not wanting to open the door to any perverse stalker that might plan to kidnap and rape him.

“It's me, Trashykawa. Open up, it's fucking freezing out here.“ Oikawa's eyes widened at the familiar voice and his heart skipped a beat as he hurried to open the door.

And indeed, there he was, Iwaizumi Hajime in a big poofy coat that made him look comically adorable in contrast to his otherwise pissed facial expression.

“Iwa-chan?“

“Of course it's me. Who else would be stupid enough to drive two hours through this fucking blizzard to come see you?“

He stomped past Oikawa, not even waiting to be invited in and shrugging his coat off, carefully hanging it over the heater to dry.

“But… I don't understand. Shouldn't you be having fun with Refreshing-kun and his boring friends at their boring party?“ Oikawa was still stood next to the open door, his face a mask of puzzlement.

“Well, duh.“ Iwaizumi said, fixing his intense gaze on Oikawa and frowning slightly. “But I can't really have fun when I know that you idiot are sitting here all on your own, can I?“

Oikawa frowned slighty, then shook his head as if shaking off a bug. His face split into one of his trademark smirks and he finally turned to close the door behind him.

“Obviously, Iwa-chan.“ he acknowledged as he strode back to the couch, gracefully sitting down on it while beckoning his friend to do the same. “Life without me must be rather dull. Still, driving two hours through that weather just to see me? You must really love me!“

That earned him a slap on the head and an exasperated “Shittykawa...“ but he only grinned at his friend, trying his best to conceal his secret joy at having Iwa-chan here with him.

“So… it looks like we've got about an hour until midnight. What do you wanna do?“

“Oh! I know!“ Oikawa smiled excitedly as he produced two Wii remotes and a copy of 'Super Mario Galaxy' to which Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes.

“No. Oikawa, that game doesn't even have a proper 2-Player mode.“

“Awww, don't be such a buzzkill, Iwa-chan! Of course two people can play! Look, I'll be Mario,“ he started, fastening one of the remotes around his wrist and shoving the other one into Iwaizumi's hand. „… and you'll be the little star thingy!“ He started the game and looked over at his friend expectantly.

“The little star thingy does nothing! All I can do is collect stuff, it's boring as shit!“ Iwa-chan groaned, demonstrating the limited features of his not-even-character and then pausing the game.

“No, you totally don't get it, Iwa-chan. Look, you're collecting those little star bits for me which is super important because I need those to unlock new levels and you can also use them to shoot enemies so you're totally my support which is basically what you do anyway?! And you can make me jump extra high which is also great.“

Beaming with excitement, Oikawa resumed the game and proceeded to play. There was no way Iwaizumi could argue against that and he therefore grudglingly accepted his fate.

-

They were playing in silence for a while, apart from the frequent content hum or frustrated groan from Oikawa.

When there were only minutes left until midnight, Oikawa stopped the game und turned to Iwaizumi with a solemn expression.

“I'm glad you're here.“ he said earnestly, looking down at his friend with an almost-smile. Iwaizumi flushed slightly, frowning and decidedly not meeting Oikawa's eyes.

“Well, good.“ he mumbled, playing with the remote in his hand and feeling a little awkward. “I'm sorry I cancelled on you before. I… I shouldn't have done that.“

Looking up into Oikawas eyes, he was surprised to find him now smiling a sad smile.

“It's fine, Iwa-chan, it wasn't your fault. It was stupid of me to assume.“

Iwaizumi's brows furrowed in frustration and he suddenly reached out, grasping Oikawa's hand in his.

“Don't. Just don't.” Oikawa frowned at him, looking very confused indeed.

“You're always blaming yourself for everything and you need to stop. It was my fault, I don't even know why I did it, it's not like I really wanted to go to that party anyway. Spending New Year's together is almost like a tradtition for us and of course you'd wanna do it again this year, as would I, obviously, because I'm here, and it doesn't even make sense because you're so annoying and you're making me play stupid games and you're always insulting me.“ He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop.

„Well, I supposed I'm insulting you as well but that's just us and I don't hate that even though I should. And you know what? Even before you texted me I was so bored that I was actually happy you texted me and then that stupid Pink song that you like so much started playing and the lyrics made so much fucking sense to me and after realizing you were alone I was so furious with you but then I was furious with me because GODDAMN I'm such an idiot and I just missed you so much at that party and-“

He stopped dead at that, panting and eyes wide, looking at Oikawa who was silently looking back at him, his face showing the same surprise that Iwaizumi felt.

“I...“ he started, suddenly feeling embarassed and looking to the side, his hands loosening their grip on Oikawa's but not quite letting go.

“Why… Why did I miss you?“ His voice came out way too small and quiet for his own liking.

He felt Oikawa pulling his hands away and mentally prepared himself for whatever was to come next. What he wasn't prepared for were Oikawa's fingers gently cradling his face and turning it towards him.

Neither was he prepared for Oikawa being so close to him. „What Pink song was it you heard at that party, Iwa-chan?“ he asked quietly, not breaking eye contact.

„T-...“ Iwaizumi started shakily, neither trusting his voice nor his pounding heart. „True love.“

Oikawa was blushing and grinning at that, tightening his grip on Iwaizumi's face and pulling him even closer.

„That's so mean, Hajime.“ he smiled and then they were kissing.

No one would have considered it a good kiss. It was desperate and too wet and both of them were trying to get too much in too little time. After what felt like an eternity they broke apart panting, breathlessly clutching and staring at each other while slowly coming to terms with the impact of what they just did.

„Happy new year.“ Oikawa eventually managed to say, slowly wrapping his arms completely around Iwaizumi and burrowing his face in his shoulder.

„Oi- … Tooru?“ Iwaizumi wavered for a moment before hesitatingly mimicking the other's actions, placing one hand on Oikawa's back and the other in his hair.

Oikawa shook his head and murmured something inaudible into Iwaizumi's collarbone.

„What did you say?“

„I said: I'm just so happy, I don't know what to do.“ came the muffled reply and Iwaizumi felt himself being squeezed even more tightly.

They stayed like that for at least ten minutes until their breathing had calmed down and they both had time to think about what to do next.

When they both started to loosen their grips they leaned back to look at each other, both smiling.

„Look, Iwa-chan.“ Oikawa said suddenly while grinning. „The party and my amazing story did help you get a midnight's kiss.“

„Do you think I could maybe get another one… without it being midnight?“

„That can be arranged.“


End file.
